These years, mobile telephones which can accept information services from various companies have rapidly been widespreadly used, and as a result, stationary telephone sets which can accept the information services have been also developed. It is noted that the information services include services for connection to information sites in which several many information menus have been prepared, or services for connection to information sites on internets.
Explanation will be hereinbelow made of a method of connection of a stationary (desk-top and wire type) telephone set which can accept information services, with an information site.
FIG. 10 is a schematic view for explaining a method of connection of a conventional telephone set to an information site, and FIG. 11 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration of the conventional telephone set.
As shown in FIG. 10, when the user uses an information service, the user calls the information service center 3 from the telephone set 1 by way of a telephone exchange station 2. It is noted that the information service center 3 and an information service provider 4 side are connected with each other through an exclusive network or an internet, and further, information provided by the information service 4 side are prepared on the information service center in the form of several information menus.
If the information menus provided by the information service provider 4 can be obtained by connecting the telephone set 1 with the service center through the exclusive network in such a case that the information service provider 4 is connected with the information service center 3 or through the internet in such a case that the information service provide 4 is connected with the service center 3 through the internet. That is, in the case of using the internet, the information service center 3 has a role of a sole provider for information services. Further, the information service center 3 is a base station for carrying out the above-mentioned services.
Incidentally, as to the so-called “i-mode” which is in popular at present, and which is a Trade Mark of an NTT Docomo Co., an i-mode center for i-mode services is one of the information service centers. The information service center 3 is connected to an information service provider 4 through an exclusive network, or is connected to an information service provider 4 on internets with the use of the internets. That is, the information service provider 3 has a role of a telephone exchange station for connecting an information service center 3 with the telephone set 1.
Further, as shown in FIG. 11, the telephone set 1 has a display part 5 having its screen on which image information from the information service center is displayed.